POR AMOR A HELENA
by irondino81
Summary: ¿hasta donde llegaría alguien por proteger a un ser amado? en esta ocasión León S. Kennedy arriesgara todo, incluso su propia vida con tal de proteger a la persona que logro sacarlo de la soledad que poco a poco estaba acabando con el.
1. Chapter 1

**_AVISO: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE RESIDENT EVIL PERTENECEN A LA COMPAÑIA CAPCOM, ESTE FIC FUE ESCRITO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO_**

**POR AMOR A HELENA**

CAPITULO I

LA FIESTA

Desde su primer día como agente del gobierno, León S. Kennedy se ganó el respeto de todo el servicio secreto, su gran sentido de la justicia y sus grandes hazañas realizadas a lo largo de los años, lo habían convertido en casi una leyenda, pero detrás de aquel agente respetado y seguro de su mismo, se encontraba un hombre muy solitario e incompleto internamente, su vida persona estaba hecha un caos gracias al recuerdo tortuoso de Ada Wong.

Apenas había pasado 1 año y medio desde aquellos eventos ocurridos en China y Tall Oaks, Era viernes por la tarde, León se encontraba en su oficina terminando de revisar algunos informes, cuando es visitado por Sherry. El agente no se percató de la presencia de La rubia.

-León… ¡tierra llamando a león!…

-Perdona Sherry, no te vi llegar…

-Lamento si te interrumpí, pero me imagino que ya estás listo…

-¿Listo para qué?

-¡Lo olvidaste!… -dijo Sherry algo seria… -hoy es mi cumpleaños…

-¡Rayos! lo olvide por completo, lo lamento mucho… -respondió León apenado.

-Descuida León no pasa nada… pero aunque lo hallas olvidado, eso no es pretexto para que no asistas a mi fiesta.

-Creo que tienes razón… -dijo León.

Pero la rubia noto un poco raro al agente.

-¿Seguro que estas bien, león?...

-Por supuesto que estoy bien, Sherry… porque lo preguntas…

-Has estado más melancólico que de costumbre en estos últimos meses y si no te conociera, diría que estas así por esa mujer…

-¿Qué mujer?...

-Hablo de Ada Wong… desde que te conozco no has parado de perseguirla, acaso no te das cuenta que ella solo está jugando con tus sentimientos… has perdido demasiadas oportunidades y todo por pensar en esa mujer, lo que deberías hacer es buscarte un nuevo amor y olvidarte de una buena vez de ella…

-Soy un hombre ocupado, Sherry… sabes muy bien que los malos no descansan y es nuestro deber acabar con ellos…

-Si lo entiendo, León, pero recuerda que también somos seres humanos y necesitamos de alguien que esté a nuestro lado acompañándonos en las buenas y en las malas… ¿acaso no estás cansado de tanta soledad?...

-A veces… pero sabes, no es tan malo una vez que te acostumbras –respondió el agente.

Sherry noto que al agente le afectaba un poco el hablar de Ada, por lo que decidió no volverla a mencionar, León apago su laptop y dejo todo en orden para luego dirigirse a lado de Sherry hacia la fiesta, la cual se llevaría a cabo en el departamento de la rubia, ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, el cual compartía junto a su ahora novio Jake Muller.

León se sorprendió al ver el lugar lleno, entre los invitados había compañeros de la agencia y entre ellos agentes novatos, los cuales habían sido entrenados por el mismo, algunos de los invitados estaban conversando en grupos, mientras que otros estaban sentados en el sofá bebiendo cervezas, también pudo ver a Jake sirviendo varios tragos a los invitados y aunque la mayoría conocía muy bien a León, este comenzó a sentirse un poco abrumado, hacía varios meses que el agente se había vuelto mucho más reservado que antes.

El agente observaba a todos los invitados, cuando llega una vieja amiga con él.

-Valla, valla… ¡miren quien decidió salir de su guarida!… -dijo Claire, sorprendida de ver al Agente.

-¡Claire!… cuanto tiempo… -respondió el agente, quien de forma amable le da un abrazo.

El agente se alegró mucho de ver a Claire y junto a ella la acompañaban el resto de sus amigos, como lo eran, Chris, Jill y Hunnigan

-Hola amigo… -dijo Chris.

-Me alegra verlos, y ¿qué dice el matrimonio?…

-De maravilla… Chris es un esposo excepcional, aunque aún no podemos dejar de discutir respecto nuestros gustos musicales... -respondió Jill, con una sonrisa.

-Cielos, hunnigan… es la primera vez que te veo sin tus lentes, ¿acaso te pusiste lentes de contacto?… porque de verdad te ves muy bien… -dijo león.

-Por supuesto, león…. quiero sorprender a Steve cuando llegue, ayer cumplimos 1 año de novios… -respondió hunnigan.

-Felicidades por ti y por Steve… -respondió león.

-Gracias León, aunque de no se por ti, tal vez nunca lo hubiese conocido… -respondió ella.

-No lo agradezcas Hunnigan, además él es un gran tipo, de hecho cada vez que estamos en servicio nunca deja de hablar de ti…

Al poco rato el novio de Claire y el de Hunnigan llegan a la fiesta también, León no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia al ver a sus amigas acompañadas de sus respectivos novios, ya que años atrás ambas habían salido en un par de ocasiones con el agente y aunque sus relaciones no llegaron a concretarse, terminaron en muy buenos términos.

León trataba de disfrutar de la fiesta, pero aquella tristeza interior no parecía dejarlo en paz. El agente se dirigió hacia el balcón, miro la majestuosidad de la ciudad adornado con el monumento a Washington a lo lejos, pero mientras miraba las luces de la ciudad, el agente no dejaba de pensar acerca de lo que Sherry le había dicho respecto a buscar un nuevo amor.

-Creo que mi destino es ser siempre un lobo solitario… -se decía León a si mismo.

De repente se oye una voz detrás de él.

-¡Si sigues hablando solo, van a pensar que estás loco!…

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

REENCUENTRO

León volteo la mirada para ver a la persona que lo había saludado, el agente se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Helena!...

-¡Hola León!...

El agente se alegró mucho de ver nuevamente a su antigua compañera Helena, dándole un gran abrazo a la chica el cual se prolongó por algunos minutos, hasta que la cordura hizo reaccionar al agente.

-Lo siento, es que me emocione más de la cuenta… -dijo León.

-A mí también me alegra mucho el verte otra vez…-respondió Helena.

-Creí que estabas en Boston…

-Así es, hasta hace una semana que me pidieron regresar a Washington indefinidamente…

-Volviste hace una semana, y yo recién me entero…

-Bueno, tu sabes cómo se maneja todo en la agencia… pero dime, ¿qué has hecho en todo este tiempo en el que deje de verte?…

-No mucho, desde lo de China solo he estado haciendo trabajos de oficina en la agencia aunque en los últimos 6 meses, me asignaron a entrenar a los agentes novatos… de ahí en fuera, sigo vivo…

Ya había olvidado lo irónico que eras, León… -dijo ella, con una sonrisa –pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que la fiesta es adentro…

-Solo Salí a tomar un poco de aire, aunque a decir verdad no estoy con muchos ánimos… -respondió León.

-Se cómo te sientes, león… de hecho yo también estoy sintiendo lo mismo, el volver a Washington me trae muchos recuerdos todos ellos tienen que ver con mi hermana…

León vio cierta tristeza en la mirada de Helena, el solo recordar la forma en que murió la hermana de su compañera le hizo sentir un nudo en la garganta, es entonces cuando el agente le da una ligera palmada en su hombro.

-Porque no regresamos a la fiesta, creo que Sherry va a apagar las velas de su pastel… -dijo León, cambiando de tema.

-Tienes razón… -asintió Helena.

Luego de cantar feliz cumpleaños a Sherry, tanto ella como Jake agradecieron el haber venido a la fiesta, pero el momento más emotivo fue cuando el ex mercenario se arrodillo ante su súper chica como él la llamaba, para pedir su mano en matrimonio, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, Claire fue la primera en felicitar a ambos jóvenes, seguido de Chris, Jill, Hunnigan, Helena y el resto de los invitados, León fue el último en felicitarlos, aún estaba sin palabras al saber que su pequeña Sherry se casaría con Jake, luego de eso León regreso al Balcón en compañía de helena.

-Me alegro mucho por ambos y lo mejor es que Sherry nos acaba de pedir a mí y a las chicas que fuéramos sus damas de honor… -dijo Helena.

-Aun no puedo creerlo, parece que fue ayer cuando Claire y yo la rescatamos de Raccoon City… es como una hija para mí -dijo León.

-Tranquilo León, Jake es un buen chico y se ve que la quiere mucho… -dijo Helena

-Lo se… -respondió el agente.

-¿Entonces porque esa cara?... –pregunto ella.

-No puedo evitar sentir un poco de envidia no solo por ella, sino por todos mis amigos… Chris tiene a Jill, Claire y Hunnigan tienen a sus novios y ahora Sherry con Jake... y supongo que tú debes tener a alguien contigo… -dijo el agente.

-De hecho no estoy saliendo con nadie, es más el ultimo novio que tuve fue hace 2 años y medio, de la cual no tengo muy buenos recuerdos, siempre me decía que era una persona muy aburrida… -dijo Helena.

-Yo no diría eso… -contesto León. –eres interesante y muy buena amiga sabes, de hecho me la estoy pasando muy bien charlando contigo. –dijo el agente, sonriéndole.

-Bueno si tú lo dices… -respondió ella.

León y Helena siguieron conversando acerca de su trabajo, ella le dijo acerca de sus vivencias en Boston, se dio cuenta de que Helena era muy madura para ser tan joven, por momentos era tímida sin ser aburrida, hablaron de un sinfín de cosas, entre ellas el gusto por la música, donde congeniaron muy bien, algo que asombro a León de ella, era que al igual que él, ella se tomaba su trabajo muy en serio. Aquella charla se prolongó hasta altas horas de la madrugada que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que todos los invitados se habían ido, quedándose solamente ellos, al poco rato ambos se despiden de Sherry y Jake.

-No me di cuenta de la hora, lo lamento Helena… -dijo León, algo apenado.

-Descuida, me la pase muy bien, ahora debemos ir a descansar… -dijo Helena.

-¿Puedo ir a dejarte a tu casa?... –pregunto el.

-Gracias pero no quiero causar molestias… tomare un taxi….

-Oye son casi las 2 de la mañana y no voy a permitir que una bella dama ande sola a esta hora de la noche…

-De acuerdo, muchas Gracias…. –dijo Helena.

León llevo a Helena hasta su hogar, la chica pudo notar en la mirada del agente que algo lo aquejaba, Después de unos minutos llegaron hasta la casa de Helena, la cual se ubicaba en los suburbios de la ciudad.

-Gracias por traerme, león… eres muy amable…

-No hay de que, no hubiera estado tranquilo, si hubieses venido sola…

-Descuida, conozco la ciudad como la palma de mi mano, además ya estoy acostumbrada a andar sola… -dijo Helena

-Sabes algo Helena, estaba pensando que tal vez tu y yo podamos salir un día de estos, ya sabes para ponernos al tanto…

-Me parece una buena idea, León… espera te daré el número de mi celular y el de mi casa para que estemos en contacto… -dijo ella, apuntando ambos números en una servilleta, para luego entregárselo al agente.

-Muchas gracias Helena, eres muy amable… -dijo León.

Ambos se despidieron con un largo abrazo y luego de eso, Helena entro a su casa, se asomó por la ventana y vio a León a lado de su auto mirando hacia la casa, la chica se despidió de el con una seña, el agente levanto su mano en señal de despedida y al poco rato se marcha del lugar.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

PREOCUPANDOSE POR UNA AMIGA

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde la fiesta de Sherry, Helena se encontraba en una misión en Sudamérica y León por su parte se encontraba en la agencia, entrenando a los nuevos reclutas. Tras un arduo día, el agente se dirigió al área de telecomunicaciones para encontrarse con Hunnigan.

-Hola Hunnigan…

-¡Valla, pero si es el agente Kennedy de nuevo!... –exclamo Hunnigan –déjame adivinar, vienes a preguntarme otra vez por Helena, verdad…

-qué hay de malo que me preocupe por mi compañera… -dijo León

-para nada, es solo que esta es la quinta vez en el día en que me preguntas como esta Helena, y por quinta vez te lo repito… está bien, la misión fue todo un éxito, ella y el resto de su equipo lograron detener a los traficantes de drogas… -respondió Hunnigan.

-Eso ya lo sé, la razón por la que vine es para preguntarte cuando regresa ella a Washington…

-descuida, me acaban de informar que Helena ya viene en camino, su vuelo llegara esta misma noche…

-gracias por el dato Hunnigan, era todo lo que quería saber… -dijo León con una sonrisa.

-no hay de que León, para eso estamos los amigos

-a propósito Hunnigan quería pedirte un último favor,

-claro León, de que se trata…

-crees que podrías cubrirme, necesito salir temprano hoy, tengo algunos asuntos que debo tratar…

-¿acaso esos asuntos tienen que ver con Helena?… -pregunto Hunnigan.

-¿porque lo preguntas? –respondió el agente.

-desde la fiesta de Sherry tu semblante cambio desde que la volviste a ver, a mí no me engañas León, Helena te interesa ¿verdad?…

-oye no es lo que piensas, solo somos amigos, nada más… es solo que me preocupo por ella… -dijo León, un poco nervioso.

-bueno, si tú lo dices… -dijo Hunnigan.

Eran las 3:30 de la madrugada, Helena por fin llegaba a Washington, luego de estar 2 semanas fuera, cumpliendo una misión realizada en Sudamérica.

Luego de bajar del avión, se dirigió a la sala de embarques a recoger su equipaje, una vez hecho esto se dirigió a la salida, pero cuando paso por la sala de espera del aeropuerto, se llevó una grata sorpresa al encontrar a León, quien tenía una rosa en la mano.

-¡Bienvenida a casa, agente harper!…

-¡León!… -exclamo ella.

Ambos se fundieron en un gran abrazo.

-esto sí que es una sorpresa, no esperaba este recibimiento y menos a esta hora de la madrugada… -dijo Helena aun sorprendida.

-Hunnigan me dijo que llegarías esta noche, así que decidí venir a darte la Bienvenida… toma, es para ti… -dijo León, entregándole aquella rosa.

-gracias León, que lindo detalle de tu parte…

Poco después, León y Helena se dirigieron a la salida, ella lo tomo del brazo y el agente la abrazo por la espalda, caminaron hasta el auto de León y tomaron el camino hasta la casa de ella. Durante el trayecto no hablaron mucho, ella se encontraba agotada por el viaje, el solo se limitaba a voltear a verla en algunas ocasiones, aquel silencio comenzó a ser un poco incómodo, a lo que Helena dijo:

-¿te molesta si pongo algo de música?...

-por supuesto que no, adelante… -respondió León.

Cuando Helena enciende el estéreo, se asombró mucho cuando comenzó a escucharse la canción de **SONGBIRD** de **Kenny G.**

-¿Kenny G?... ¡Wow!, no tenía idea de que gustara su música… -dijo Helena.

-me ayuda a relajarme, además el tema de **SONGBIRD** es mi favorito… -respondió el agente.

-mira que coincidencia León, a mí me encanta escuchar a Kenny G y esa también es mi canción favorita…-dijo ella sonriendo.

-y yo pensé que era el único que le gustaba este tipo de música, cada día me sorprendes más Helena… -dijo León.

Minutos más tarde, llegan al hogar de Helena, León de forma más que amable la ayudo a cargar su equipaje hasta su puerta.

-León, de verdad te agradezco mucho el ir por mí al aeropuerto…

-no fue nada, Helena… de hecho quería preguntarte algo…

-dime… -respondió ella.

-hace unas pocas semanas abrieron un nuevo centro comercial en el centro de la ciudad y bueno yo… -dijo León, quien estaba muy nervioso, parecía como si las palabras no querían salir de su boca.

-¿Y?... –pregunto Helena.

-y quería preguntarte ¿si te gustaría salir conmigo mañana a ver ese nuevo centro comercial?, disculpa si estoy algo nervioso, normalmente no soy así y… -León, no pudo seguir por que Helena puso uno de sus dedos en su boca para callarlo

-con un simple ¿quieres ir conmigo? era más que suficiente –respondió Helena.

-¿entonces eso quiere decir que si?... –pregunto León.

-por supuesto que sí, tontuelo…

-bueno, si es así entonces nos vemos Mañana a las 3 de la tarde en la entrada del centro comercial…

-de acuerdo León… entonces nos vemos mañana en la tarde, descansa y cuídate mucho… -dijo Helena dándole un beso en la mejilla al agente, para después entrar a su casa.

León se quedó muy sonrojado y pensativo por el beso de Helena.

-"dios, no pensé que Helena fuera tan gentil" –se dijo León el mismo.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

LA CITA

Finalmente la hora de la cita llego, el reloj marcaba las 2:50 de la tarde, León se encontraba en el lugar esperado ansioso a Helena, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que fue cuando la vio llegar, ella vestía unos Jeans azules, botas cafés de tacon, una blusa de color fucsia y chaqueta negra, aquel atuendo hacia relucir su escultural figura, León se puso algo nervioso ante la belleza de Helena.

-¡cielos Helena!... te ves hermosa… -dijo León.

-gracias…-respondió Helena algo ruborizada –pero no es para tanto…

-yo digo lo que veo Helena…

-me imagino que eso le dices a todas tus conquistas… –dijo ella sonriéndole al agente.

-más o menos… -dijo el con un toque divertido. –y bueno, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?

-no lo había pensado, no tengo algún lugar en mente…

-¿te parece si caminamos por el lugar?… -pregunto León.

-buena idea… -respondió Helena.

Ambos jóvenes disfrutaron del paseo a lo largo del centro comercial, entraron a una tienda de ropa fina de dama, en donde Helena estuvo probándose algunos vestidos y sombreros, algo que le fascino a León el verla probarse tanta ropa. Pero lo mejor de aquella tarde fue cuando entraron a la arcadia, en donde pasaron la mayoría de su tiempo divirtiéndose en los video juegos como si fueran un par de adolescentes, hacia bastante tiempo que León no se la pasaba tan bien en compañía de alguien.

Caía la tarde en el centro comercial, León y Helena caminaron hasta una cafetería, pero entonces sucedió algo que sorprendió a la chica más de la cuenta.

-León…

-¿qué ocurre Helena?

En ese momento león se da cuenta que traía a Helena de la mano

-Helena yo... –dijo el apenado.

-no te preocupes León... no me molesta en lo absoluto… –respondió ella.

Enseguida, León la abrazo por la espalda y entraron al lugar, para luego sentarse en una de las mesas del fondo.

-cielos Helena, me dejaste sin palabras cuando llegaste hasta el último nivel de **The House of the Dead, **ahora veo de donde viene tu buena puntería… -dijo León, sonriendo

-bueno solía jugarlo mucho cuando salía de la secundaria… aunque tú no te quedas atrás, León… me venciste es el Hockey de mesa en innumerables ocasiones… -respondió ella.

Ambos continuaron con su charla, hasta que en ese momento Jake y Sherry entran a la cafetería.

-León, Helena… hola amigos… -dijo Sherry.

-hola Sherry… -respondió León.

-a mi también me da gusto de verlos… y díganos, ¿también vinieron a dar un paseo? -agrego Helena.

-de hecho, Sherry y yo venimos a organizar lo que será nuestra mesa de regalos para la boda… ¡cielos!... no pensé que fuera tan complicado… -dijo Jake.

-tranquilo, Jake… ya verás que todo saldrá bien… -dijo Helena.

En ese momento la mesera llega con la orden de León y Helena, ambos habían ordenado lo mismo, un café expreso con leche, acompañado de una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

-Con razón son novios, veo que tienen los mismos gustos… -dijo aquella mesera, luego de retirarse.

-valla, no pensé que fuesen novios… -dijo Jake.

-¿qué?... ¡por supuesto que no!, solo somos amigos… -dijo Helena apenada.

-eh… Bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos… nos dio gusto saludarlos, cuídense mucho… -dijo Sherry.

-igualmente… nos vemos pronto… -dijo León.

Sherry y Jake se retiran de la cafetería, dejando solos a León y Helena, quienes aún estaban sorprendidos por lo que aquella mesera había dicho.

-bueno, creo que será mejor que nos vallamos… comienza a hacerse tarde… -dijo Helena.

-no es tan tarde todavía y si me lo permites me gustaría llevarte a un lugar especial… -dijo León.

Helena pensó por un momento, pero al final accedió a la petición del agente.

Luego de pagar la cuenta, León llevó a Helena a su auto y minutos después ambos estaban en la cima de una colina a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¡este lugar es hermoso, León!... desde aquí se puede ver toda la ciudad.

-¿que acaso no lo conocías?... –pregunto Helena

-por supuesto que no, y mira que he vivido gran parte de mi vida viviendo aquí en Washington… -respondió ella.

-Suelo venir aquí, luego de terminar alguna misión o cuando hay demasiado trabajo en la agencia…

El Agente saco un varias mantas de su auto, las coloco en el suelo en donde ambos se sentaron para contemplar aquel atardecer, Enseguida León enciendo su IPod para poner un poco de la música de Kenny G.

Las primeras estrellas del ocaso comenzaron a aparecer en el firmamento, Helena estaba sumamente fascinada.

-Mira las estrellas, León... ¿no son hermosas?

-si lo son… -respondió el.

Helena miro al agente y lo noto muy pensativo y con cierto dolor en su mirada.

-¿te encuentras bien, León?

-la verdad es que no estoy del todo bien, mi vida personal ha sido un completo desastre desde hace tiempo y todo gracias a ese demonio con cara de mujer llamado Ada…

-no comprendo, creí que tú y ella tenían algo y fue muy evidente cuando sucedió lo de China…

-no, entre Ada y yo no existe nada, para ella no soy más que un juego, y lo peor que pase tantos años de mi vida el tratar de retenerla, que no me di cuenta del daño que me estaba haciendo…

-¡León!… -dijo Helena asombrada.

-de hecho tuve muchas oportunidades con otras mujeres a las cuales no les di la importancia que se merecían…. ¡rayos! Fui un completo estúpido… -dijo León, dándole un golpe al suelo.

Helena nunca imagino que León, estuviera sufriendo de esa forma por culpa de Ada, la chica se dio palabras de aliento para hacerlo sentir mejor.

-tranquilo León… no te tortures de esa forma, solamente te fijaste en la persona equivocada, veras que cuando menos lo esperas llegara esa persona que conquistara tu corazón…

-no lo sé Helena, a veces siento que ya es muy tarde para mi…

León no pudo evitar derramar una pequeña lagrima, cosa que impresiono mucho a Helena, ya que él tenía la fama de ser una persona fuerte, seria y a veces un poco fría, al verlo tan vulnerable, Helena se acercó al agente y lo envolvió en un tierno y cálido abrazo, en ese momento Helena comienza a recordar aquella vez en el que ella y León cruzaron sus miradas en las obscuras alcantarillas de Tall Oaks, fue en ese momento cuando nació un profundo sentimiento hacia el agente.

La agente se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa, así que decidió expresarle a León, sus verdaderos sentimientos, Helena respiro profundo y comenzó a hablar.

-escucha León, hay algo que debo decirte…

-de que se trata, Helena…

-bueno recuerdas que te dije que la agencia me transfirió a Boston, pues no es del todo cierto, y la verdad es que yo misma pedí mi transferencia…y el principal motivo por el cual lo hice, fuiste tú, León…

-¿disculpa?... ¿Por qué fui yo el causante de que te marcharas? –preguntaba incrédulo

-porque me enamore de ti… de tus ojos azules, de tu gran sentido del honor y más aún cuando me apoyaste semanas después de que mi hermana falleciera… todo eso fue más que suficiente para cautivar mi corazón…

León se quedó sin habla al escuchar a Helena.

-¿porque no me dijiste lo que sentías por mí?...

-porque tu solamente tenías ojos para Ada, me di cuenta de ellos cuando estuvimos en China… y fue por eso que decidí marcharme lejos para tratar de olvidar esto que siento por ti, pero me fue imposible… nunca pude sacarte de mi mente y de mi corazón…- dijo Helena, con voz quebrada.

Fue entonces cuando León la tomo del mentón de forma delicada, para luego darle un beso cálido y apasionado.

Era un beso lleno de cariño y amor, algo que nunca había sentido en labios de ninguna otra mujer, aquel beso parecía no tener fin, hasta que la cordura regreso a ambos, se separaron por un momento para tomar aire, entonces él dijo:

-tenías razón Helena…

-¿sobre qué?... –pregunto ella

-que cuando menos lo esperaba, aparecería esa persona que conquiste mi corazón… y me alegra que seas tú… -dijo el con ternura.

-¡oh, León!

León y Helena comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, hasta que ella comenzó a sentirse un poco nerviosa.

-León, espera… hay algo más que debes saber –dijo ella en tono un poco serio.

-¿qué pasa?...

-la verdad es que yo nunca… bueno yo… jamás he tenido relaciones… aun soy virgen… -dijo ella muy apenada…. – lamento si no soy lo que tu esperabas…

La respuesta de León fue un cálido y apasionado beso, sus labios de Helena eran suaves, notaba que aquellos labios no habían besado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero aun así sus besos eran tiernos, el corazón de ella latía cada vez más y más rápido, a lo que ella dijo:

-hazme tuya, León…

León poco a poco comenzó a desabotonarle la blusa a Helena, cuando finalmente termino, el comenzó a besarle el cuello, los hombros y de ahí bajo a sus enormes y bellos pechos, puso su rostro en medio de ellos y comenzó a besarlos de forma sutil, el agente pudo sentir los latidos de ella, lo cual lo éxito aún más.

-no te detengas… -dijo ella, con voz sensual.

Helena cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel bello momento, todo era nuevo para ella, su cuerpo se llenó de sensaciones desconocidas hasta esa noche, por momentos se mostraba aun nerviosa, por lo que León la trato con cuidado.

En instantes el agente comenzó a despojarse de su ropa y una vez que estuvieron piel con piel, el agente la recostó sobre las mantas, para luego colocarse entre sus esculturales piernas de su compañera y con mucho cuidado comenzó a hundirse en su interior, ella sintió una punzada de dolor y poco a poco aquella molestia comenzaba a convertirse en gemidos de placer.

-¡dios mío!... ¡esto es hermoso!... –dijo ella, de forma muy tierna y seductora.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por sus propios deseos, ella se aferraba cada vez más al cuerpo desnudo de León, hasta que ella no pudo aguantar por más tiempo, la escucho gritar su nombre hasta que ambos alcanzaron el tan ansiado clímax, ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento, cuando el agente vio que Helena había derramado una lagrima.

-disculpa si fui muy brusco contigo, Helena….

-nada de eso, esta lagrima es de emoción, nunca había sentido esto… es lo más hermoso que me ha sucedido… -dijo ella, acariciándole el rosto.

El agente correspondió con un beso a ella, la acomodo entre sus brazos y recostados contemplaron el firmamento hasta pasada la media noche, ambos se retiraron de aquel lugar para regresar a casa, León llevo a Helena hasta la puerta de su hogar.

-gracias por esta noche tan maravillosa, León… jamás la olvidare…

-no solo eres hermosa, Helena, también eres un gran ser humano… jamás en mi vida había conocido a alguien como tu… -dijo el agente, acariciando su mejilla,

Luego de besar su mano derecha y mirarla fijamente a los ojos, el dijo:

-Helena… ¿aceptas ser mi novia?...

-claro que si… -respondió ella emocionada.

Ambos se besaron muy apasionadamente, por primera vez en muchos años León sentía lo que era el primer amor, atrás quedaron los días en los que era tratado como un triste juguete sexual, para ella era un sueño hecho realidad, le había entregado su virginidad al hombre que siempre había esperado, se sentía amada y valorada en todos los sentidos, después de ser testigos de múltiples horrores, el perder a amigos y seres queridos a lo largo de su vida, ahora la vida comenzaba a sonreírles a León y Helena, sellando a una nueva relación entre ambos.

Aquella mágica velada concluiría con Helena tomando de la mano a León, invitándolo a pasar la noche con ella, hasta perderse en una larga noche de intensa pasión.

CONTINUARA...


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

UNA NUEVA MISION

Habían pasado ya 6 meses desde que León y Helena comenzaron su noviazgo, Ambos tenían varias cosas en común, excepto por ciertos gustos musicales, mientras que a León le fascinaba el rock clásico, a Helena le encantaban las Baladas en ingles de los 80's, pero independientemente de eso, se la pasaban muy bien, eran la envidia de toda la agencia, almorzaban juntos y aunque tenían puestos distintos siempre estaban en contacto y cada fin de semana lo disfrutaban al máximo, a veces iban a cenar a un lugar elegante, iban a bailar algún club nocturno en compañía de sus amigos, pero lo que más les gustaba hacer era el quedarse en casa mirando películas acompañados de una botella de vino, de vez en cuando uno se quedaba a dormir en la casa del otro y se hacían cumplidos mutuamente.

Era un día como cualquier otro, León se encontraba llenando unos informes, cuando fue llamado con urgencia por el jefe de seguridad, Mark Smith.

-bienvenido Kennedy, por favor toma asiento… -dijo el jefe Smith, quien lo recibió.

-no gracias, estoy más cómodo de pie… -respondió León, algo molesto.

-está bien como quieras, ahora vallamos al punto, León… necesito que te dirijas de inmediato a Nueva York para una nueva misión…

¿Me está mandando a una nueva misión?... valla, esto es increíble… - dijo León en tono sarcástico.

-¿hay algún problema?... –pregunto el Jefe.

-desde el desastre de China, la agencia no me volvió a asignar ninguna misión de campo y en lugar de eso me asignaron un puesto mucho mejor, pero sabes me hiciste un gran favor… – respondió León en el mismo tono sarcástico.

-oye Kennedy sé que aun sigues molesto por lo que sucedió, pero entiende no tuvimos elección, además no fue nuestra culpa el que hallas golpeado al vicepresidente…

-se lo merecía, además no iba a permitir que se metiera con Helena, aun cuando le presente pruebas de su inocencia… -dijo León, molesto.

-creo que nos desviamos un poco del tema, mejor enfoquémonos en tu nueva misión, fue la B.S.A.A. la que te mando a llamar, te están esperando en sus cuarteles generales de Nueva York…

-enterado jefe –dijo León.

-buena suerte en tu misión, León… -finalizo el jefe.

Si perder más tiempo, León se dirigió directamente hacia el aeropuerto y después de varias horas, el agente llega a Nueva York, una vez que bajo del avión fue recibido por sus amigos Chris y Jill.

-León, me alegra verte… -dijo Chris.

-perdón por la tardanza, un poco más y pierdo el vuelo… -respondió León.

-descuida León, lo importante es que ya estás aquí… -dijo Jill.

-y bien, cual es la emergencia…

-solo échale un vistazo a esto… -dijo Chris entregándole unas fotografías.

León se quedó estupefacto en cuanto miro las Fotografías en donde se mostraba varios cadáveres sin cabeza, y en su lugar se encontraba un enorme parasito, muy conocido por León.

-No puede ser… "Las Plagas" otra vez, esto debe ser una broma… -exclamo León.

-por desgracia no lo es, Jill y yo nos quedamos sin habla en cuanto supimos acerca de esto…-dijo Chris.

-¿y esto donde ocurrió? –pregunto León, aun incrédulo

-esto sucedió ayer en la noche, en central park y según el informe policiaco, este sujeto asesino a 2 civiles que se encontraban ahí, cuando la policía lo encontró, lo enfrentaron a tiros, pero durante el enfrentamiento ese maldito parasito emergió de su cabeza… la B.S.A.A. cree que aún puede haber más de estos infectados, así que tuvimos que rodear todas las entradas y salidas de central park para evitar cualquier inconveniente… -dijo Jill.

-Dios, es como volver el tiempo atrás… -dijo León aun impactado.

-yo tampoco puedo creerlo y de ante mano se lo peligrosas que pueden ser las plagas, ya que el malnacido de Wesker las utilizo para infectar a los pobladores de Kijuju… -dijo Chris.

-Sí, leí tu reporte, Chris… pero lo que viste en África, no es nada comparado con lo que yo presencie en España, el potencial de las plagas no conoce límites y quien o quienes la estén utilizando no saben el peligro que corren… -dijo León.

-pues no perdamos más el tiempo, busquemos a esos bastardos y pongámosle fin a todo esto… -dijo Jill.

Minutos más tarde, león, Chris y Jill se dirigieron a Central Park, en donde se reunirían con el personal de la B.S.A.A. que se estaba haciendo cargo de la investigación en compañía del departamento de policía de Nueva York, al llegar ahí les explicaron la situación y las medidas que se habían tomado para encontrar a victimas infectadas por las Plagas, en donde también ya había un equipo reunido. Chris y Jill se sorprendieron al ver cómo tanto agentes y algunos policías miraban con mucho respeto a León y más aún cuando todos ellos escuchaban atentos al agente y a cada una de las instrucciones y precauciones acerca de la naturaleza de las plagas y luego de dirigir unas cuantas palabras de aliento a los agentes, León, Chris y Jill se reunieron.

-me alegra verte de nuevo en acción, León… ¿Cómo te sientes? -dijo Chris.

-a decir verdad me siento emocionado y a la vez nervioso, ya que mi última misión fue en china… pero ya extrañaba todo esto…

-no te preocupes León, ya verás que saldremos airosos de esta misión… -dijo Jill, dándole una palmada en el hombro – y a propósito ¿Cómo van las cosas con Helena?...

-de maravilla, hace una semana cumplimos 5 meses de novios… me siento muy afortunado de tener a una chica tan encantadora como ella a mi lado…

-me alegro mucho por ti, León... –dijo Jill.

-a propósito León, aun no le has hablado con Helena acerca de… bueno tu sabes a qué me refiero… -dijo Chris.

-si te refieres acerca del altercado que tuve con el vicepresidente y los motivos por el cual lo hice, pues aún no, no he encontrado el momento ni la forma de decírselo, Helena es buena persona, pero a la vez es un poco impulsiva y sensible, el hablar sobre ello no será cosa sencilla…

-tranquilo León, ya verás que todo saldrá bien… -dijo Jill.

Instantes después, León, Chris, Jill y el resto de su equipo comenzaron a investigar por todo central park en busca de alguna otra víctima de las Plagas. Por varios minutos estuvieron buscando sin éxito alguno hasta que de repente se escuchan un par de detonaciones de bala y un grito no muy lejos de ahí.

CONTINUARA...


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI

TERROR EN CENTRAL PARK

León, Chris, Jill y su equipo llegaron al sitio donde provino aquel grito, todos ellos se quedan sin habla al ver a un par de sujetos que habían matado a golpes a un oficial de policía, pero cuando los agentes se disponían a intervenir, son sorprendidos por otro grupo de hombres extraños los cuales estaban armados, León inmediatamente identifico los rasgos de aquellos sujetos, los cuales eran idénticos a los ganados.

-Mierda, cúbranse todos… -exclamo Jill.

Afortunadamente, los agentes logran ponerse a cubierto y en instantes contraatacan a sus atacantes, eliminando a la mayoría de ellos, durante el tiroteo jill logro darle un tiro certero en la cabeza de uno de ellos, haciendo que el parasito Plaga emerja del interior aquel sujeto. Pero cuando las cosas comenzaban a complicárseles a los agentes, el sujeto que tenía la plaga en la cabeza es eliminado de un tiro en la cabeza por alguien desconocido y en instantes varios de los sujetos son eliminados también por aquellos disparos, momento que León, Chris, Jill y su equipo aprovechan para eliminar al resto de los enemigos.

-eso estuvo cerca… -dijo Jill.

-quien les haya disparado a esos ganados, nos acaba de salvar el pellejo... -dijo León.

En instantes aparecen aquellos que habían ayudado a León y compañía, se trataban de Helena, Sherry y Jake, quienes tenían rifles de francotirador en mano.

-¡Helena!... amigos… -exclamo León.

Helena corrió a los brazos de su novio, quien lo recibió con beso en la boca

-cielos, amor… me voy por un par de horas y mira lo que pasa… -dijo Helena.

-a mi también me alegra verte… pero, que están haciendo aquí, creí que estaban en Chicago…

-Hunnigan nos informo acerca de tu misión y pues decidimos venir a alcanzarte… -dijo Sherry.

-si, no íbamos a dejarles toda la diversión, por cierto esos tipos no se parecen en nada a los J'avo… -agrego Jake.

-estos tipos son conocidos como los ganados y son controlados por un parasito llamado Las Plagas… -dijo Chris.

-¿Las Plagas?... que nombre tan original… -dijo Sherry con sarcasmo.

-sí, puede que su nombre carezca de originalidad, pero son más peligrosas de lo que creen… -dijo Jill.

Pero de pronto una extraña y errática respiración de un ser extraño se escucha en el lugar, entonces aparece una extraña criatura de aspecto aterrador, su piel era grisácea, su boca carecía de labios pero llena de afilados dientes y sus ojos eran completamente rojos, esta horrenda criatura era nada menos que un temible Regenerador.

-pero qué demonios es esa maldita cosa… -dijo Jake.

-tal parece que se trata de una nueva B.O.W…. –agrego Sherry.

-y que estamos esperando, acabemos con ese hijo de perra… -dijo Helena

El grupo abre fuego sobre el regenerador, destrozando varias partes de su cuerpo, tales como los brazos y la cabeza, pero todos los presentes con excepción de León, se quedan estupefactos al ver como las partes dañadas del cuerpo del monstruo se regeneraban en cuestión de segundos.

-ven lo que yo veo… esa maldita cosa acaba de reconstruir su cuerpo de forma increíble… -dijo Jill.

-a este paso nos vamos a quedar sin munición… -agrego Chris.

-puede que se vean aterradores, pero no son invencibles… –dijo León.

Enseguida León utiliza una pistola especial, la cual tenía adaptada una mira infrarroja y con ella logra eliminar al regenerador con tan solo 5 tiros.

-buena esa, León… -dijo Helena.

-pero como lograste vencer a esa B.O.W. con tan solo 4 tiros… -dijo Chris.

-esas B.O.W. tienen una plaga especial en su cuerpo las cuales solo son visibles por medio de una mira infrarroja como la que tengo en mi arma, si destruyes esas plagas, lograras vencer a esas B.O.W.

Pero entonces otras 2 criaturas similares al regenerador aparecen, con excepción de que estos últimos tenían unas largas y afiliadas espinas por todo su cuerpo, carecían de ojos y en su lugar tenían una boca triangular dotada con una hilera de dientes afilados, estas nuevas B.O.W. eran nada menos que los Iron Maiden. León se impresiono al ver por medio de la mira infrarroja que cada una de las B.O.W. tenían alrededor de 10 plagas por todo el cuerpo.

El grupo quedo horrorizado por la forma en que uno de los Iron Maiden asesino a uno de los agentes, empalándolo con las afiladas púas del cuerpo de la B.O.W.

-no se acerquen a él, o nos ocurrirá lo mismo… -dijo Chris

-¿alguna otra idea para vencerlos?… -pregunto Sherry.

-los Iron Maiden son vulnerables al fuego, pero hay que tener cuidado, ya pueden matarnos al instante si te atrapan… -dijo León.

-gracias por el dato, León… ahora acabemos con esas malditos engendros… -dijo Jake.

Con la ayuda de algunas granadas incendiarias, los agentes hacen retroceder a uno de los Iron Maiden, pero justo cuando León y el resto de sus amigos se disponían a atacarlos, el cuerpo de uno de ellos explota de forma misteriosa, mientras que al otro Iron Maiden le es destrozado la mitad del cuerpo, momento que León aprovecha para destruir las plagas que rodeaban el cuerpo del monstruo, eliminando así a las terribles amenazas.

De pronto La figura de una mujer aparece de entre las sombras, esta vestía una blusa roja y pantalón negro, León es el primero en reconocerla.

-¡ADA!…

-cuanto tiempo sin verte, mi eterno superviviente…

De inmediato Chris y los demás apuntan con sus armas a la espía, causando el asombro de esta última.

-¡Wong!…. Debí imaginar que estabas detrás de todo este embrollo… -dijo Chris.

-no sé de qué están hablando, les acabo de salvar la vida y así es como me lo agradecen…

-no creas que somos estúpidos, sabemos muy bien lo que tú y Simmons hicieron en China… -dijo Sherry.

Ada iba ser puesta bajo custodia, pero increíblemente León se interpone para que no fuera arrestada, ante la mirada atónita de todos, en especial de Helena.

-pero que rayos estás haciendo, León… -dijo Chris.

-Al igual que yo, Ada sabe todo acerca de Las Plagas y de su peligrosidad y lo crean o no me ayudo a derrotar a los tipos que experimentaban con ella… -dijo León.

-que amable de tu parte, León… -dijo Ada.

Ada corresponde con un beso en la mejilla a León, sin importarle que Helena estuviera presente, provocando el enojo de la agente.

-si lo que quieren es privacidad, hay un hotel a 2 cuadras de aquí… al cabo que nosotros sobramos aquí… -dijo Helena con sarcasmo.

-Helena por favor, este no es el momento para hablar de celos estúpidos, hay que concentrarnos en la misión y en estos momentos necesitamos de toda la ayuda necesaria para detener a los responsables… -dijo León, de forma seria.

Pero antes de los ánimos entre León y Helena comenzaran a subir de tono, la B.S.A.A. le informa a Chris acerca de otro incidente.

_-"capitán Redfield, aquí la central… tenemos informes acerca de la aparición de otros sujetos idénticos a los que atacaron central park, se les ha visto en las inmediaciones del área industrial de Brooklyn"_

-recibido central, mi equipo va en camino… -Respondió Chris.

CONTINUARA...


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII

UN ENEMIGO DEL PASADO

Instantes después, León, Chris y el resto de sus amigos se dirigieron al área industrial de Brooklyn, llegaron hasta un complejo de fábricas en total abandono, apenas comenzaban a explorar la zona.

-estén todos alerta, esas B.O.W. deben estarse escondiendo en alguna parte… -dijo Jill.

-todo esto me recuerda lo vivido en España, León… -dijo Ada.

-si y pensar que fue mi primera misión como agente, nunca lo olvidare… -respondió León.

Los agentes se internan en una de las fábricas y fue entonces cuando encontraron un laboratorio clandestino, en donde encontraron numerosos tubos de ensayo vacíos con las siglas "Plagas" a un costado.

-de manera que aquí es donde se escondían los responsables de todo lo que está ocurriendo… -dijo Jill.

León se quedó pasmado al ver la cantidad de muestras de las plagas que se encontraban.

-hay que destruir este maldito laboratorio cuanto antes, no pienso permitir que la pesadilla que viví en España se repita una vez más…-dijo León.

Pero cuando los agentes se disponían a destruir aquel laboratorio, son atacados por un grupo de Ganados que estaban fuertemente armados, Pero Los agentes logran ponerse a salvo detrás de unas cajas metálicas, y luego de un rato los agentes recargan sus armas y contra atacan a las B.O.W.

Los agentes entablan el combate en contra de los Ganados, varios de los cuales son eliminados con disparos certeros en la cabeza, el combate se prolongó por algunos minutos más, hasta que los Ganados se detienen misteriosamente.

-pero que rayos, esas cosas se han detenido… - dijo Sherry.

-esto no me gusta nada… - agrego Chris.

Un siniestro personaje aparecen de entre los Ganados, este vestía ropa militar y en su cabeza llevaba una boina de color rojo, además de tener una cicatriz en el rostro y en su brazo izquierdo. Y este último saluda a León.

-cuanto tiempo sin verte…. ¡Camarada!….

León se quedó estupefacto al ver que se trataba de nada menos que de Jack Krauser.

-¡Krauser!... no es imposible, tu deberías estar muerto…

-lamento decepcionarte camarada, pero es gracias a la Plaga de mi cuerpo, la que me ha mantenido con vida, y a diferencia de la plaga que poseía Saddler la mía era más poderosa… je je je…

-¿acaso lo conoces, León? – dijo Helena.

-así es… su nombre es Jack Krauser, era un antiguo agente del servicio secreto hace años, pero después de fingir su muerte, estuvo trabajando para los tipos que extrajeron "las plagas", pero se supone que deberías estar muerto… - respondió León.

-valla camarada, nunca pensé que tú, el agente más reconocido del servicio secreto sea ahora una niñera de un montón de mocosos y de Zorras insignificantes…Que patético… - dijo Krauser, refiriéndose a Helena, Sherry y Jake.

-a quien le dices mocoso, maldito hijo de perra…. – dijo Jake, furioso.

-así que tú eres el responsable de todo esto… maldito bastardo, ahora veras… -dijo Chris.

-León y yo ya te derrotamos en el pasado, Krauser… -agrego Ada.

-pero si se trata de la perra de rojo, aún no he olvidado lo que me hiciste la última vez… -dijo Krauser.

-La B.S.A.A. ya viene en camino, es mejor que te rindas Krauser, este juego enfermo termino… -dijo León.

-al contrario, camarada… esto apenas está comenzando…

De repente un enorme camión les es arrojado en dirección hacia donde estaban parados los héroes, el pesado vehículo estaba a punto de caerles encima, pero gracias a los reflejos, Los agentes logran evitar que sean aplastados por el vehículo.

Una criatura de enorme tamaño aparece detrás Krauser, media unos 7 metros de alto y su piel era grisácea, se trataba de una criatura mejor conocida como "El Gigante"

-dios, ¡es enorme!… – dijo helena.

-Genial… como si no fueran suficientes esos engendros, ahora tendremos que luchar en contra de esa enorme mole…. – agrego sherry.

Los agentes abren fuego sobre el Gigante, pero para su mala fortuna, la piel del monstruo era tan dura que era resistente a las balas, todo esto ante la mirada soberbia de Krauser.

-dejare que mi pequeña mascota se encargue de ustedes, yo por mi parte me retiro… tengo asuntos más importantes que atender... –dijo Krauser.

Krauser escapa del lugar de la batalla, Los agentes intentaron detenerlo pero el Gigante se interpone, León y Jake se quedaron separados del grupo momentáneamente y se refugiaron de los ataques del Gigante detrás de un auto en ruinas.

-maldita sea, el cara cortada está escapando…. Hay que detenerlo… – dijo Jake.

-Jake, tú y los demás encárguense de eliminar a la B.O.W.…. yo tengo cuentas que aclarar con mi viejo camarada – dijo León

-No me digas que piensas acabar con el tú solo…. – dijo Jake.

-descuida Jake, soy el único que puede detenerlo…

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, León persiguió a Krauser por todo el complejo de fábricas abandonadas. La persecución se prolongó durante un largo rato, hasta que esta concluye el interior de una Bodega en ruinas y una vez que León logra darle alcance, este desenfunda su cuchillo y lo reta.

-¡ven aquí Krauser!…. – grito León, desafiando a su antiguo camarada.

El temerario agente no mostro ni el más mínimo temor, aun sabiendo de lo que era capaz.

-La última vez que nos enfrentamos casi no sales vivo, León…. Pero esta vez me encargare de enviarte al otro mundo de una vez por todas. - decía Krauser, luego de desenfundar su cuchillo también.

-¡No si te aniquilo primero!, Krauser….

Entonces la batalla entre el agente y el ex agente da comienzo, ambos mostraban lo mejor de sus técnicas de combate con el cuchillo, muy similar a su primera batalla que sostuvieron en tierras españolas, hacía varios años.

-Ambos fuimos los mejores agentes de todo el servicio secreto, León…. pero nunca tomaste decisiones extremas, nunca mostraste piedad hacia tus enemigos….

-Es porque yo no era un psicópata como tú… a ti solo te gustaba torturar y matar….

El combate entre ambos era impresionante, ninguno parecía dar tregua, pero a diferencia de su último enfrentamiento, Krauser era más ágil y fuerte, pero eso a León no le importó.

Mientras tanto, de regreso en la batalla, las cosas se tornaban complicadas para Los agentes.

-Mierda, ese desgraciado tiene la piel tan dura como una roca, nuestras armas no le hacen nada… -dijo Chris

-Ada, tú y León ya han enfrentado a estas cosas, deben tener algún punto débil –dijo Jill.

-Su único punto débil, es una plaga que se encuentra en su espalda… si la destruimos podremos derrotarlo… -Respondió Ada.

-de acuerdo, hay que mantenerlo ocupado hasta que lleguen los refuerzos… -dijo Helena.

Los agentes siguieron combatiendo con el Gigante, pero el combate se volvió aún más difícil, debida a que la enorme B.O.W. utilizaba como arma cualquier cosa que estuviese a su alcance, vigas, pedazos de concreto, autos viejos e inclusive cuerpos de los Ganados caídos, los cuales los arrojaba sobre los agentes, quienes afortunadamente lograban esquivarlos, mas no Sherry, la cual es capturada por el Gigante, quien comienzo a apretar fuertemente el cuerpo de la rubia.

-¡Sherry!… - gritaron todos en coro

-Ahh… -gritaba Sherry.

-maldita sea, ese engendro va a matar a mi prometida… –decía Jake.

-si atacamos a esa mole, Sherry también podría salir herida… debemos hacer que la suelte cuanto antes… –respondió Ada.

Pero sorpresivamente Sherry contraataca a la bestia con su porra eléctrica en uno de sus ojos, hiriendo de gravedad, logrando que el gigante soltara a Sherry, quien inmediatamente es auxiliada por Jake.

-te encuentras bien, súper chica…

-sí, estoy bien… algo lastimada pero bien, solo déjame reponerme y podre continuar -respondió la rubia.

-¡esta es nuestra oportunidad¡ démosle con todo a ese maldito monstruo… - dijo Helena.

Jill, Helena y Jake atacan al Gigante con varias granadas de fragmentación, seguido por Chris quien con la ayuda de un lanza granadas ataca en innumerables ocasiones al monstruo, provocando que el parasito emerja de la espalda de este.

-ahora es mi turno… -dijo Ada.

Con la ayuda de su ballesta, Ada dispara varias flechas explosivas el parasito del Gigante, y en instantes dicho parasito explota en mil pedazos, terminando así con la vida de la enorme bestia.

-lo logramos, pudimos vencer a ese hijo de perra… -dijo Chris.

Entonces Helena descubre que León no se encontraba en el lugar.

-un minuto, ¿y León?... ¿en dónde está?...

-León fue tras el tipo de la cara cortada cuando este trataba de escapar…. – respondió Jake.

-Seguramente debe estar luchando en contra de Krauser…. Y aunque León es fuerte, el solo no podre derrotarlo, Hay que ir a ayudarlo cuanto antes, o de lo contrario morirá…. –decía Ada.

Las palabras de Ada dejaron pasmada a Helena y sin pensarlo mucho corre en búsqueda de su novio, seguida por Ada, quien también va en búsqueda del agente, ella decide irse por las alturas, ayudada por su pistola de gancho.

Mientras tanto, León y Krauser seguían con su combate.

-debo admitir que tus habilidades siguen siendo extraordinarias, León… este combate es mucho mejor que el que tuvimos en la isla de Saddler….

-lo mismo digo, Krauser… pero ahora dime, cuál es tu intención de propagar la plaga, ¡responde!…

-solo estoy terminando el trabajo que Simmons me asigno… -contesto Krauser.

-espera un segundo, como es que conoces a Simmons… -pregunto León, desconcertado

-luego de escapar de la isla de Saddler, un par de años después fui contratado por Derek Simmons, me volví uno de sus guardaespaldas personales, además de venderle unas cuantas muestras de las Plagas...

León estaba sumamente impactado al oír a Krauser acerca de los nexos que tenía con Derek Simmons

-escucha León, podríamos estar así todo el día, pero sinceramente ya me estoy cansando de luchar en un nivel tan bajo…. Que te parece si hacemos esta pelea aún más interesante….

Entonces el brazo izquierdo de Krauser comienza a mutar en una enorme cuchilla, pero León ni siquiera se inmuto.

-tu transformación ya no me asusta en lo más mínimo, Krauser…. –respondió León.

-esta vez acabare contigo, camarada…

El malvado Krauser se lanza ferozmente sobre León, el cual logra esquivar los ataques en numerables ocasiones.

León contraataca a Krauser con varias granadas de fragmentación pero sin éxito alguno, ya que la enorme garra de Krauser era infranqueable ante las explosiones. El sonido de las explosiones es escuchado a lo lejos por Helena y Ada respectivamente, quienes de inmediato se dirigen al lugar de la batalla.

Helena es la primera en llegar al lugar donde se habían originado las explosiones para descubrir como León y Krauser sostenían su mortal combate, la castaña se quedó impresionada al ver la mutación de Krauser y sin pensarlo le dispara a Krauser por la espalda.

Krauser volteo la mirada minimizándola.

-Valla, Valla… así que la agente Harper está aquí… -dijo Krauser minimizando a Helena.

-Helena aléjate de el… -decía León.

-de ninguna manera León, no pienso dejarte luchar solo en contra de este lunático…

-veo que tienes muchos deseos de pelear, novata… bueno voy a concederte tu deseo antes de matarte…

-a ella déjala en paz, Krauser… -dijo León.

Pero la respuesta del villano hacia León fue una patada voladora, dejándolo sin aire por un rato.

-me encargare de ti más tarde…. En cuanto mate a esta traidora.

Helena se sorprende al escuchar a Krauser.

-Un momento como es que… -decía Helena

-Se todo lo que hiciste hace un año, agente Harper, tu actos de traición le costaron la vida al presidente y a miles de personas, sin olvidar a tu insignificante hermanita… pobrecita, debiste haber visto su cara de horror cuando la secuestre…

-Un momento, entonces fuiste tú quien rapto a mi hermana y la que llevo a mi hermana a ese laboratorio de Tall Oaks… -dijo Helena.

-el mismo… je je je… -respondió Krauser

Helena se llenó de rabia al escuchar lo dicho por Krauser.

-¡bastardo Maldito!... ahora veras…

La furiosa chica ataca a Krauser, disparándole en varias ocasiones pero el villano logra esquivar los disparos con mucha facilidad, gracias al poder que la plaga le otorgaba.

-¿es todo lo que puedes hacer?…. ja ja ja, no eres más que una zorra insignificante… -dijo Krauser.

-no creas que me asustas, Me enfrente a un sin número de criaturas en Tall oaks y China, y pude salir con vida gracias a León, al cual le debo la vida…

-debo admitir que eres muy Bella, mi ex camarada es muy afortunado de que seas su novia, pero yo no confiaría mucho en él y menos aun cuando tenía la orden de entregarte a los federales…

Las palabras de Krauser dejaron desconcertada a Helena.

-¿de qué demonios estás hablando?….

-¿acaso León no te lo dijo?… bueno, yo te lo diré con mucho gusto, agente Harper… luego de tu traición, al agente León S. Kennedy se le dio la misión de mantenerte a ti en extrema vigilancia, y también se le dieron ordenes explicitas de arrestarte o en el mayor de los casos eliminarte, en cualquier acto sospechoso o de traición de parte tuya…

Helena no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. La agente le comenzó a reclamar a León.

-¿es cierto León?... ¿lo que está diciendo este tipo, es cierto?... ¿respóndeme?...

León bajo la mirada lentamente ante los cuestionamientos de Helena, a todo esto ella le responde con una bofetada.

-¡Mentiroso!.. ¡Así que nuestro noviazgo es una farsa!...Maldito seas, León… te odio, te odio….

Los ojos de Helena se llenaron de lágrimas al enterarse de la cruda verdad. La castaña golpeaba a León en el pecho, quien ni siquiera se defendió de los reclamos y golpes por parte de ella, Pero ninguno de los 2 se percataron de que Krauser estaba por preparar su siguiente movimiento.

El villano arroja una granada de fragmentación, y antes de que esta detonara León logra poner a salvo a su compañera empujándola lejos de la detonación, pero eso no evita que Helena se golpeara fuertemente en la cabeza contra el muro dejándola prácticamente inconsciente.

León se reincorporo poco a poco luego del aquella detonación, el agente miro como Krauser se acercaba lentamente hacia Helena.

-es una pena que tenga que matar a alguien tan bella… -dijo Krauser.

Todo parecía perdido para Helena, hasta que de pronto ocurre algo inesperado.

-¡HELENA!... ¡AHHHH!

CONTINUARA…


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII

EL FINAL DE KRAUSER

León se interpuso para salvar a helena del ataque de Krauser, siendo el propio agente quien recibe el mortal ataque. El grito de dolor del agente era ensordecedor, ya que la garra de Krauser había atravesado por completo su hombro derecho.

-Eso fue estúpido de tu parte, camarada….

El villano libera a León de su enorme garra, pero el mal estaba ya hecho, la mortal herida le había destrozado el hombro, provocando también que perdiera la movilidad del brazo, y peor aún, el agente estaba perdiendo mucha sangre debido a la hemorragia.

Pero increíblemente León se pone de pie y aun con el hombro derecho gravemente herido el agente se puso en guardia, causando el asombro de Krauser.

-a pesar de haberte destrozado el hombro, veo que aun te queda energía para seguir luchando… estoy sorprendido, camarada…

-está herida es pequeña en comparación con la que tienes en tu horrenda cara… -respondió León.

-irónico hasta la muerte, típico de ti, camarada

Nuevamente Krauser se prepara para atacar al mal herido León, cuando de pronto Krauser es sorprendido por una flecha que se incrusta en su espalda. La flecha era explosiva y segundos después esta explota, provocando que una parte del techo caiga encima de Krauser.

León levanta la mirada y descubre a Ada, la cual estaba armada con su ballesta, ella había sido quien ataco a Krauser.

-Ada… eres…

León no pudo terminar su frase y termina por caer en sus propias rodillas, La espía se acerca a él quedando impactada al ver la herida de León.

-¡dios mío, León!….

Inmediatamente, Ada corta un trozo de su blusa y le aplica un torniquete para contener la hemorragia.

-gracias Ada…. Ahhh… mi hombro….me duele….

Ada intento ayudar a León, pero este último le pide que auxilie a Helena, quien ya hacia inconsciente en el suelo.

-no te preocupes por mi… está herida no es nada… hay que ayudar a Helena…

-pero León… tu…

-vamos Ada… ayúdame a levantarla

Aun con el hombro destrozado, León tomo fuerzas de flaqueza y logro levantar a helena. La reacción de León dejo muy sorprendida a Ada, quien de inmediato ayuda a León, Pero entonces Krauser emerge de entre los escombros sumamente furiosos.

-así que la perra de rojo también ha llegado… -dijo Krauser.

-así es Krauser, Que te parece si terminamos lo que empezamos… -respondió Ada.

El villano se lanza al ataque sobre Ada, olvidándose del mal herido León y entonces La batalla entre el Krauser y la espía da comienzo. Ada esquiva una y otra vez los ataques de la enorme garra de Krauser, Ada intentaba atacarlo con una flecha explosiva, pero en un movimiento rápido el villano provoca que Ada suelte su ballesta, dejándola desarmada.

-estas perdida Wong…

En ese momento se oye la voz de Chris.

-¡alto ahí Krauser!….

Chris aparece acompañado de Jill, Jake y una recuperada sherry, y en instantes encaran a Krauser. Los héroes se quedan impresionados al ver la mutación del brazo del villano.

-así que el resto de la basura ha venido a morir inútilmente... –dijo Krauser.

-no nos asustas en lo más mínimo, cara cortada… hemos enfrentado a amenazas mucho más horribles que tu – dijo Jake, minimizando a Krauser.

Pero de repente los héroes son sorprendidos por otro grupo de Ganados, los cuales ayudan a Krauser.

-mierda, más de esos Ganados…. – dijo jill.

Uno de los Ganados usa un lanzacohetes para atacar a los héroes, pero estos logran escapara milagrosamente.

Los Ganados también atacan a Ada, provocando que esta se resguarde de los disparos.

-mis muchachos se encargaran de acabar con todos ustedes…. –dijo Krauser.

Los Ganados se ocuparon de mantener a raya a Ada, Chris y los demás quienes intentaban llegar a donde estaba León y Helena.

-hay que detener a ese bastardo antes de que mate a León y a Helena…. – decía sherry.

-lo sabemos, pero primero hay que acabar con esos tipos…. –agrego Jake.

Uno de los Ganados se preparaba para usar nuevamente su lanzacohetes, Chris se da cuenta de ello y entonces elimina al que poseía el lanzacohetes, Pero el agente es alcanzado por una bala, hiriéndolo en el costado izquierdo.

-Chris… -gritaba Jill.

Jill va en auxilio de su amado Chris, Jake y Sherry cubren a Jill de los disparos y esta logra poner a salvo al agente.

-resiste Chris…– decía Jill.

-descuida Jill, tan solo fue un rozón pero…como arde, Mierda….

-maldita sea, no podemos con todos esos cabrones…. – agrego Jake.

-ya casi no tengo municiones, Chris… hay que hacer algo o León será asesinado, junto con Helena…. – dijo Sherry.

-maldición, en donde diablos están esos refuerzos…. – decía Chris.

Mientras que los agentes luchaban en contra los Ganados, Krauser se disponía a acabar con León.

-ahora terminare contigo, camarada….

-ya fuiste derrotado una vez, Krauser…. Y esta no va a ser la excepción… –decía León con sarcasmo.

-veo que no te cansas de decir estupideces, camarada…. Ahora mismo te arrancare la cabeza para después convertirla en mi trofeo….

Pero León no mostro temor ante la inminente muerte que le esperaba y aun Herido y debilitado, el agente siguió protegiendo a Helena.

-¡ahora muere, camarada!….

En ese momento un pelotón de la B.S.A.A. aparece en escena los cuales eliminan a los Ganados, dejando desconcertado a Krauser.

-por fin, llego la caballería… -dijo Jake.

-muy bien, ahora acabemos con ese malnacido de Krauser…. –dijo Jill.

Al verse superado, Krauser intenta escapar, pero es sorprendido por Ada, quien lo ataca con un par de flechas eléctricas paralizando por completo al villano, momento que aprovechan Ada, Chris, Jill, Sherry, Jake y todo el pelotón para atacarlo con todo su arsenal a Krauser. Disparándole en infinidad de veces, el villano intentaba protegerse con su garra, pero Krauser se encontraba completamente maltrecho de todo el cuerpo.

-no…. Esto No puede estar pasándome…. –decía Krauser

Krauser estaba completamente derrotado, pero aún faltaba darle el golpe final y fue Ada quien se encargó de ello. La bella espía toma el lanzacohetes de uno de los Ganados derrotados.

-¡salúdame a Saddler de mi parte, Krauser!….

Ada dispara el lanzacohetes sobre el villano haciéndolo volar en pedazos su cuerpo, poniendo fin a la existencia de Jack Krauser.

En instantes, el grupo se acerca para ayudar a León. Todos se quedaron impactados por la mortal herida que tenía.

León, helena y Chris son auxiliados por el cuerpo médico de la B.S.A.A. y poco después los agentes son transportados en helicóptero hasta un hospital privado, propiedad de la B.S.A.A.

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO IX

CONFLICTO, RECONCILIACIÓN Y UN FINAL FELIZ

El sonido del monitor despertó a León de su profundo sueño, se sentía debilitado y mareado, intento moverse pero la herida de su hombro se lo impidió, también se percató de que tenía varios sueros con sangre, al voltear vio a Sherry y a Jake quienes lo cuidaban.

-¿Sherry?... ¿Jake?... son ustedes

-por fin despertaste León… ¿cómo te encuentras? –pregunto Sherry.

-siento como si un tren me hubiese arrollado… -dijo León. - pero ¿por cuánto tiempo permanecí dormido?

-estuviste dormido por 7 días… -respondió Jake.

-¡7 días!... –exclamo León.

-tuvieron que hacerte numerosas transfusiones, León… la herida que el cara cortada te hizo fue de consideración, perdiste demasiada sangre… -dijo Sherry.

-menos mal… y como están Jill y Chris…

-Chris se encuentra bien, su herida no fue de consideración… ahora el se encuentra en casa junto con Jill… -dijo Jake.

-Y Helena, ¿cómo esta ella?...

-luego de la misión, ella fue internada por una leve contusión en la cabeza, pero afortunadamente fue dada de alta 3 días después, ahora ella se encuentra en la costa oeste en una misión… -dijo Sherry.

-sherry, ¿crees que podrías comunicarte con ella?... necesito aclarar algunas cosas… -dijo León, intentando levantarse, pero aún estaba muy débil.

-oye tranquilízate viejo, los doctores dijeron que necesitas reposo absoluto… -dijo Jake.

-Jake tiene razón, León, tú no te preocupes por Helena, en cuanto me comunique con ella le pasare tu recado… tu trata de descansar… -dijo Sherry.

León permaneció internado en el hospital por 2 semanas más, durante ese tiempo recibió la visita de sus amigos, mas no de Helena, por un momento pensó que su misión se había prolongado más de la cuenta, pero fue la propia Hunnigan la que le informo en una ocasión que lo visito, que Helena no había sido enviada a ninguna misión.

Tras una larga recuperación, León es dado de alta y aunque milagrosamente logro salvar la vida, su hombro no quedo del todo bien, por lo que debería tomar una larga rehabilitación ya que de lo contrario podría perder la movilidad no solo del hombro, sino de todo su brazo.

León regreso a la agencia en Washington, recibió algunas felicitaciones y elogios de sus compañeros, además de preguntar de su estado de salud, al poco rato Hunnigan aparece ante el agente

-¡León!… -exclamo Hunnigan, dándole un abrazo fraternal. -me alegra verte sano y salvo…

-a mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo Hunnigan. –pregunto helena

-Sherry y Jake ya nos contaron acerca de la misión en Nueva York, dicen que tu desempeño fue extraordinario… -dijo Hunnigan.

-solo hice mi trabajo, no es para tanto… -respondió León. –a propósito, ¿no has vista a Helena por casualidad?...

-la acabo de ver hace un par de minutos con dirección a la cafetería…

-muchas gracias Hunnigan… -dijo León.

En instantes León va en busca de Helena, esta última se encontraba charlando con otros 2 compañeros. Helena voltea la mirada y ve llegando a León.

-valla… ¡pero si es el agente Kennedy!, que ¿acaso la agencia te dio la orden de me arrestarme?, porque si es así no voy a oponer resistencia… -dijo Helena con sarcasmo, mientras ponía ambas muñecas como símbolo para ser esposada.

-Helena necesito hablar contigo acerca de…

Pero helena interrumpe con furia.

-¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar!….

-Sé que estas molesta y tienes todo el derecho, Pero por favor si tan solo me dejaras explicarte los motivos de él porque hice todo esto….

-¿Que no captas el mensaje?, ya te dije que no quiero escuchar ni una maldita palabra tuya… nunca creí que fueras capaz de mentirme de esa forma, eres un vil cobarde y mentiroso…

Furiosa, Helena le corresponderle al agente con una violenta bofetada y no conforme con ellos, le da un fuerte puñetazo en su hombro lastimado, haciendo que León se doblegue por el intenso dolor de aquel golpe.

Hunnigan y el resto del personal de la agencia no daban crédito a lo que estaban presenciando, solamente miraban incrédulos la penosa escena.

-porque hiciste eso Helena, apenas me estoy recuperando de mi herida…

-¡cállate!… tu resultaste ser peor que ese malnacido de Simmons, no quiero saber nada mas de ti… aléjate de mi vida para siempre porque estás muerto para mí… ¿lo oíste?... ¡Muerto!

León se quedó helado con las palabras de Helena, cabizbajo e impactado el agente se reincorpora lentamente con la ayuda de 2 de sus compañeros, Hunnigan y los demás compañeros solamente pudieron darle palabras de ánimo, Helena por su parte se dirigió a la salida más próxima, abordo su auto y se fue del lugar

Habían pasado 3 semanas luego de aquel penoso suceso, Helena se reportó en la agencia luego regresar de una misión en Asia, se encontraba en su oficina realizando un informe, cuando Hunnigan aparece.

-¿Te interrumpo, Helena?...

-para nada Hunnigan, pasa…

-siento interrumpirte pero necesito decirte algo…

-si vienes a hablarme de León, pierdes tu tiempo…

-solo te pido que me escuches y dejes de ser tan testaruda… -dijo Hunnigan con cierta molestia.

-de acuerdo, te escucho…-dijo Helena.

-como sabes, todos en la agencia están hablando acerca de ti y de la forma en que trataste a León, y al igual que todos debo decirte que lo que hiciste no estuvo nada bien…

-¡me mintió Hunnigan!, como puedes defender a alguien así y peor aún que te rompa el corazón, es por eso que no quiero saber nada de el…

-descuida Helena, ya no tendrás que verlo nunca más, porque el renuncio a su cargo hace 2 semanas….

-¿renuncio?– preguntaba helena.

-parece que aun desconoces los sucesos que ocurrieron después la misión que tú y el sostuvieron en China…

-¿a qué te refieres con eso, Hunnigan?

-pues veras, semanas después de aquellos eventos, en la agencia había quien dudaba acerca de tu inocencia, así que le asignaron la misión de mantenerte en extrema vigilancia en todo momento, para evitar que cometiera algún otro acto de traición en contra del país, cosa que León se negó rotundamente, pero fue el vicepresidente quien insistía en que te arrestaran, a pesar de que León tenía pruebas de tu inocencia, se vio involucrado en fuertes discusiones con el vicepresidente, hasta que la paciencia de León se agotó y termino por golpearlo…

-¡oh por dios!... –exclamo Helena.

-y debido a sus acciones, el servicio secreto lo suspendió de su cargo indefinidamente, lo degradaron, pero por los años que había prestado sus servicios como agente, los altos mandos de la F.O.S. y la CIA le ofrecieron un puesto en las oficinas de la agencia, solo que con menos paga, León no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, todo con tal de no ir a prisión… pero su carrera como agente activo estaba prácticamente acabada…

Helena estaba en shock por todo lo que Hunnigan le había contado acerca de León.

-por cierto Helena, acaso nunca le preguntaste a León respecto a la lesión de hombro….

-estaba tan furiosa que ni siquiera fui a visitarlo al Hospital… -respondió la castaña.

-pues para que lo sepas, León fue quien te salvo la vida, el impidió que Jack Krauser te matara, los médicos le dijeron que quizá pierda la movilidad de su hombro… -dijo Hunnigan.

Helena se quedó sin palabras, nunca imagino lo que León había hecho por ella, había puesto en riesgo no solo su vida, sino también su brillante carrera como agente, además de su reputación misma, y todo con tal de proteger.

-ahora todo tiene sentido… ¡dios mío, que he hecho! –decía Helena, llevándose las manos a la cabeza como símbolo de arrepentimiento.

-antes de que se fuera, me pidió que te diera esto…

Hunnigan le entrega un sobre a Helena, en él se encontraba la medalla de honor del congreso de León, la cual le había sido otorgada después de salvar a Ashley Graham y junto con ella había una hoja con un poema escrito por el propio León, que decía:

"_**Para mi amor… Helena**_

_**"**__Mi corazón te pertenece__  
><em>_desde de aquella vez,__  
><em>_en que el aroma de tu cuerpo__  
><em>_arrancó de mi ser un suspiro.__Suspiro que ahora__  
><em>_es fuente de inspiración,__  
><em>_para dedicarte palabras__  
><em>_mis palabras de amor.__Amor,__  
><em>_amor que ha despertado,__  
><em>_al romántico incurable__  
><em>_que nunca imaginé ser.__Al romántico que vive desde siempre__  
><em>_solamente para quererte,__  
><em>_y para darte en todo instante,__  
><em>_todo, todo lo que mereces.__Un amor blanco y puro__  
><em>_Que te vista de gala,__  
><em>_Y te haga dichosa__  
><em>_Hoy y siempre mi amor.__"Te amo...__ Helena Harper"_

_Siempre tuyo… León S. Kennedy…_

Tras leer aquel poema, Helena salió de la agencia y se dirigió al departamento de León, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar el lugar totalmente vacío, esto preocupo aún más a la chica quien comenzó a buscarlo desesperadamente por todos lados, se comunicó con varios compañeros, pero nadie lo había visto, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Sherry, Jake y Hunnigan pudieron dar con el paradero de León, y luego de varios días después finalmente la castaña se dio por vencido.

Por un momento helena se imaginó que León se había fugado junto con Ada a un nuevo país, todos esos pensamientos hacían sufrir a la pobre Helena, quien resignada y triste regreso a su casa. La agente se sentía muy agotada luego de buscar a León durante días, por lo que decidió ir a descansar y una vez recostada en su cama, Helena contemplaba la fotografía de él abrazándola, junto con el poema que le escribió, la castaña no pudo evitar el llorar por la forma tan cruel en que lo trato, es entonces cuando llega a su mente aquella ocasión en que se tomaron dicha fotografía.

_*******************************Flashback********************************_

4 meses atrás

Era sábado por la noche, Helena y León se encontraban disfrutando de una hermosa velada romántica en casa de ella, festejando ya 4 meses de que habían comenzado su romance.

Ambos se encontraban bailando al ritmo de una que otra balada romántica en su IPod, las cuales eran las favoritas de la castaña, acompañados de una buena copa de vino. El agente rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de su amada y ella rodeo el cuello de el con sus brazos.

-estos últimos 4 meses han sido maravillosos a tu lado, es como vivir un sueño del cual nunca quiero despertar… -dijo la castaña.

-yo también siento lo mismo Helena, Sabes pensé que pasaría el resto de mi vida solo y triste, pero entonces llegaste tú, me diste cariño, comprensión y amor, me aceptaste tal como soy eres una gran mujer y sobre todo un gran ser humano…

-¡Oh León!…

-¡Helena!...

León le dio un beso en la frente, pero Helena lo sorprende y une sus labios a los de el con gran sentimiento.

Para adornar aquel bello momento, comenzó a escucharse la canción de Lovin' You de Minnie Riperton, la cual no solo era la favorita de Helena, sino que también era la más más emotiva.

Aquella canción hizo que Helena derramara un par de lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien, Helena?…

-Sí, estoy bien… es solo que esa canción era la favorita de mis padres, de hecho fue la canción con la que abrieron su baile de bodas… ¡dios!, como extraño a mis padres, sobre todo a mi hermana…

La castaña no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar, pero entonces León la rodea con sus brazos.

-tranquila mi amor…. Tranquila….

Al poco rato Helena se tranquilizó.

-no sé qué haría sin ti, cariño…. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, por eso te amo, León…

-yo también te amo, Helena…

_******************************Fin del Flashback*****************************_

Helena vuelve en si, aquel recuerdo la hizo sentir aun mas culpable por todo lo que le había dicho a la persona que la defendió mas que a su propia vida.

-León, ¿Dónde estás? –pensó, mientras miraba su fotografía.

A la mañana siguiente, Helena se despierta abruptamente cuando escucha su celular.

-¿diga?

Una voz distorsionada era la que estaba al teléfono.

_-"el agente León S. Kennedy se ira a Londres indefinidamente… su vuelo sale dentro de 40 minutos… esta es tu ultima oportunidad para decirle todo lo que sientes por el"…. _

La agente estaba desconcertada por la llamada.

-¿quién eres?… -pregunto Helena.

La llamada termina por cortarse, dejándola intrigada.

La agente dudo por un momento acerca de la llamada, pero fue su intuición la que hablo por ella y de inmediato aborda su auto con dirección hacia el aeropuerto.

Tiempo después y luego del intenso tráfico, Helena llega finalmente al aeropuerto. La chica se dirige de inmediato al escritorio de información.

-¿Dónde está el vuelo que sale a Londres?

-Lo siento señorita, ese avión partió hace cinco minutos… -respondió la encargada.

-¡Que!...

Helena corrió hacia el ventanal donde se veían los aviones y comenzó a golpearlo desesperadamente.

-¡León!... ¡León, no te vayas! ¡Por favor regresa! ¡León!... ¡León!

Llorando cayó de rodillas y mientras lloraba ella se decía a si misma...

-porque tuvo que irse... porque...

Pero entonces, helena escucha una voz detrás de ella.

-¡Helena! …

Sorprendida volteó.

-¡León!

Llorando corrió y abrazó a León.

-suerte había mucho tráfico… -respondió León

-tu siempre tan irónico… ya extrañaba oírte decir eso…

-pero como es que me encontraste….

-eso ya no importa, lo importante es que ahora que te encontré ahora puedo decirte que fui una idiota al no quererte escuchar, me entere por todo el sufrimiento por el que pasaste con tal de protegerme…. perdóname por haber sido tan cruel contigo aquella vez en la agencia y…

-¡tranquilízate agente!… -dijo León, respondiéndole con un largo beso apasionado.

- creí que te perdería para siempre, León… no sabes lo mucho que significas para mi….

-perdóname por no haberte dicho todo desde el principio, es solo que no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar…

León y helena se abrazan el uno al otro con gran sentimiento, finalizando con un gran beso muy apasionado

-te amo…. León Kennedy…

-y yo a ti helena….

León la abrazo por la espalda y salieron del aeropuerto, caminaron hasta el auto de ella y una vez que estaban a bordo, él dijo:

-y ahora a donde vamos….

-nos vamos a casa, o mejor dicho a nuestra casa…

-¿a nuestra casa?...

-bueno, ya que no tienes donde quedarte, pues me encantaría que viviéramos juntos, quiero también ayudarte a que te recuperes de tu brazo… -es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de lo que hiciste por mí, León…

-sería un honor tenerte como mi enfermera personal y el que me dejes vivir a lado tuyo es un gran honor…

-Shhh… hablas demasiado, León – dijo helena, quien finalizo dándole un beso.

A partir de ese momento el noviazgo de León y Helena se volvió más sólido que nunca, León retomo la rehabilitación para recuperarse del hombro y a pesar de los horarios de trabajo de Helena, ella nunca dejo de apoyarlo, siempre estuvo con él en todo momento, después de casi 3 meses, León logro recuperarse por completo de su hombro satisfactoriamente, pero la mejor noticia para él, fue su asignación como jefe de seguridad del presidente Graham, quien volvió a postularse nuevamente.

Varios meses más tarde, el día de la boda entre Jake y Sherry llego, la recepción se llevaría a cabo en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Washington, al evento solamente asistieron amigos cercanos y compañeros de la agencia.

La boda estaba saliendo tal y como se esperaba, todos veían con admiración a la feliz pareja, León no pudo evitar el derramar una pequeña lagrima al ver a Sherry felizmente casada con su ahora esposo Jake, aunque para él y Claire, Sherry siempre seria su pequeña niña, León y Helena disfrutaban de la fiesta, cuando de pronto escucharon que alguien los llamaba, la pareja volteo y vieron con asombro al ver a Ada Wong acercarse a ellos.

-Hola de nuevo, León…

-¡Ada!... –exclamo el agente.

-¿A qué has venido, Ada?- pregunto Helena algo irritada.

-Tranquila Helena, solo vengo a despedirme de ustedes… -respondió la espía.

-¿Acaso es por un nuevo trabajo? –pregunto León.

-Para nada, me voy a tomar un año sabático, creo que me lo merezco después de todo…

-Supongo que tienes razón… -respondió el agente, con una leve sonrisa.

-También quería felicitarlos a ambos por su noviazgo, en verdad hacen muy bonita pareja… pero aun no me explico como es que ibas a irte del país y dejar a Helena sola, en que Rayos pensabas, León…. – dijo Ada.

-Espera un momento, Ada… como es que te enteraste de ello, si no le mencione a nadie acerca de que me iba a ir del país –decía León.

-Ahora recuerdo que recibí una misteriosa llamada diciéndome que León se iba a ir a Londres… pero eso significa que la persona de me llamo en aquella ocasión… ¿eras tú?…. –pregunto helena.

-Así es, fui yo… -respondió la espía.

-Pero, ¿porque hiciste eso?… -pregunto la castaña

-porque León merece ser feliz a lado de una persona que esté siempre a su lado, que de verdad lo mereciera, ya ha sufrido demasiado durante años y ya era hora de que alguien conquistara su corazón… y lo lograste Helena, ganaste su amor y su cariño, te felicito…

Aquellas palabras de Ada, dejaron más que perplejos a Helena y a León.

-En verdad no sé qué decirte Ada… -dijo León.

-solo digamos que estamos a mano. –Respondió ella, con una sonrisa -bueno, yo paso a retirarme, me alegra haber arreglado nuestras diferencias… y por favor Helena, cuida mucho de León…

-lo hare… -respondió la castaña

-hasta siempre León… -Ada camino hasta la salida, dejando a León y Helena atrás.

Esa sería la última vez que León volvería a ver a Ada, convirtiéndose en un recuerdo más para el agente, el siempre estaría agradecido con ella de todas las veces que lo ayudo en las innumerables misiones y peligros que sostuvo en contra de las amenazas biológicas, ahora su prioridad era su amada Helena, la cual se convertiría en su mundo y su todo.

7 años más tarde, León y Helena se encontraban felizmente casados, se habían mudado a Toronto, Canadá para criar a sus 2 hermosos hijos Deborah y Scott, era la vida que ambos habían soñado, quienes luego de ser testigos de tantos horrores y de perder a amigos y familiares, por fin la vida les sonreía a León y a Helena, ahora juntos afrontarían la misión más difícil y bella de sus vidas, el proteger, cuidar y amar a sus pequeños hijos, su nueva razón para vivir.

**FIN**


End file.
